Just My Life
by Zdenko Masque
Summary: Shayna is...or is trying to be, perfectly normal...But, then she meets Zim and Dib/ May be Romance in Near or Far future...rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Suckish Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim. I do own Shayna.**

_**Just because I do crazy things doesn't mean I'm crazy- Edgar Allen Poe**_

Yea, like I should be so lucky.

Hello, my name is Shayna Harrington. I have a small problem.

Not only do I have A.D.D, I was put under a spell.

Now every night, I turn into a wolf shadow beast thing.

The transformation is very painful, and it hurts me to know that I'm hurting people…sometimes I just can't help it. Those assholes deserve to die.

*sigh* The old hag who put me under the spell died, and now I can't reverse the spell.

Well, I moved to this odd place, and bought the house next to am odd colored house with these creepy lawn gnomes that I swear, were _watching_ me.

-x-

There's just something about this skool that worries me….

I walked in and found my new class.

By the noises going in there, I wasn't sure I wanted to enter.

I took a deep breath, and walked inside.

The teacher was the first thing that made me want to up and run out of there.

She was hovering in the darkness, and was going on and on about how we were all doomed.

She saw me, and slithered up.

"Ah, class, this is the new sad excuse for a human being that the skool board decided needed and education." She hissed.

Then she turned and looked at me, and I instinctively flinched.

"If you have something to say, say it now, because then, I don't want to hear another PEEP PUT OF YOU!"

I looked over the class: Some green kid with no ears, a girl with pink hair, a boy with buck teeth, and a boy with an…odd…head with huge circular glasses and rather different hair in a scythe formation.

I took the empty seat next to him, and flinched away from his prying gaze.

_It's going to be a looong day. _I thought.

-x-

"Class, today we will be working with partners to make a project on how the Earth is doomed." Mrs. Bitters announced suddenly.

The moment I dreaded finally came as her gaze rested on me.

"And Shayna, you will be paired with Dib."

I winced as I felt the gaze return.

"Mrs. Bitters," the green kid said. "I have no partner."

"Fine, Zim go with Dib and Shayna."

This time Dib winced with me.

"He's an alien." Dib told me.

-x-

I turned around.

"Why the hell are you following me?"

Zim looked up. "This is where ZIM lives."

I looked at him for a while.

"Dude, you speak in third person. Why?"

"ZIM doesn't know what the worm-baby means."

I stared at him a little longer.

"Freak." I said, then ran into my house.

It almost Sunset.

Time for the pain…

A_\N_: _So, whatcha think? Please tell me! _


	2. Chapter 2: The Dreaded Project

Chapter 1: The Dreaded Project

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim.**

_**The best part about being crazy is knowing and accepting you're crazy, but not wanting to do anything about it ~Invader Misty**_

Dib sat at home, thinking closely about Shayna's apparel.

She wore a plain black T-shirt, with all sorts of colors and an Insane Clown Posse logo, black jeans, black shoes that had her name in scripted on the back of them, green eyes, pale skin, strawberry blonde hair, and black eye-liner, toped off with a black back-pack with a Creature Feature logo.

His analysis, she was goth.

-x-

**Shayna's POV**

I jumped onto my Creature Feature bedspread, and thought over what happened last night.

I was still pulling some soft wolf fur off of me.

I usually don't remember anything that happens when I'm in wolf form, but one memory kept playing over and over in my head.

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

_A slender wolf was stalking the streets, people running away form her._

_She came upon a small corner store. Screaming and maniacal laughter came from inside._

_She stalked closer to investigate. _

_A tall, thin figure came running out, skipping merrily yelling "AND THE CHORUS SWELLS!"_

_**What the fuck? **__thought the she-wolf._

_She decided to follow this skeletal figure._

_After a few minutes, the man noticed her._

"_Well, hello there." He said in a voice that was cracked with insanity, while he took off headphones._

_She flinched and whimpered._

_The man raised an eyebrow. "Are you hungry?"_

_She wagged her tail, and barked._

_He nodded. "Well then, let's get you something to eat."_

_He left her, and walked into a small shop, and came back out with cooked meat._

_The wolf wined. He set the meat down next to her, and she swept it up with her tongue._

"_Heh… I don't suppose you have a name?"_

_She shook her head, causing a tag to glitter in the moonlight. _

_He picked it up. "Shayna huh? Nice. I'm Nny… wait, you understand me?"_

_Shayna wagged her tail. Then she noticed the sun starting to rise._

_She whimpered, and ran away._

_**~END FLASHBACK~**_

I fingered my necklace. It was a dog tag, with my name engraved in it.

I checked the time. _7:12_

Better get ready for skool. _Ugh._

_-x-_

I walked into class, and sat down in my desk.

Dib for some random reason, looked very excited.

"Are your pants to tight?" I asked.

"Yes, but that's not the point."

I barely contained my laughter.

"Seriously, why are you so excited?"

Dib shook his head.

I sighed and settled back into my seat.

Zim came to sit by us, and we started to work on our project.

"Let's do it on how the paranormal will be the death of us all!" Dib suggested.

Fear surged through me. "W-what kind of paranormal are we talking about?"

"Oh you know, ghosts, big foot, vampire ninjas, _shadow wolves._

_Shit, I need to cover myself._

"What about Global Warming instead?" I said.

Dib shrugged "Okay."

-x-

"So, should we go to your house, or mine, since Zim is too chicken to let us go to his house."

The voice of Dib jolted me from my thoughts.

I blinked. "Uh, I guess we could go to mine, until about 6:00."

"Why? What happens at six?"

I shook my head. "Nothing to be concerned with."

"Really? Well, then you shouldn't be afraid to tell me."

My body twitched. "I. Don't. Want. To."

He flinched, but stood his ground. "Please?"

"NO, GODDAMMIT!"

He flinched all the way back.

"Okay, yeesh."

-x-

After school, we all walked to my house.

Two hours passed, and we finished the project.

I checked the time: 5: 55.

_Crap._

"Okay." I said pushing them out my door. "See ya'll tomorrow!"

"But-" they both started, but I slammed my black door in their face.

_That was close._

I watched the sun go down, then watched the hair grow on my arms.

As my memory slipped away, I thought about Nny.

_I wonder where he is now… _was my last thought for the night.

-x-

Nny sat on his ratted old couch, and thought about the wolf he met last night.

_Shayna…the shadow wolf who understands humans…I wonder if there's more to her story…_

He got up, and set out for the red and black colored wolf.

_A/N: So? Was there enough detail? Thank you, _**Zarth-Krayt**,_ for the advice. Did you like it? x3 _


	3. Chapter 3: Problems

Chapter 3: Problems

**I do not own Invader ZIM- obviously**

**In answer to your question, **Mistriss ZaDr, **Jes, hes I do like putting Nny in my stories, even if he sometimes goes OOC.**

_**Those who think they are crazy enough to change the world-usually do ~Unknown**_

*Sigh* Another day of the pure torture that is Skool.

I took another sweep of my room, then walked out my door.

My backpack hung limply on my back as I walked.

I sighed again, then looked to my right.

I saw the tall thin man I recognized to be Nny, and quickly turned my head back.

-x-

As I approached the Skool building, I saw Dib standing next to his sister Gaz, who was playing a video game.

"Hi!" Dib said as I came closer.

I just pushed past, and sighed when I heard him follow me.

"Hey, Shayna?"

"What?"

"Look what I got last night."

I turned and froze as I saw what he held in his hand.

They were pictures of a wolf, more specifically, pictures of _ME _in shawdow wolf form.

"Isn't she pretty?" Dib asked me. "I got them last night.'

"They're very...different." I said.

I turned away, and walked to class.

-x-

Dib noticed something was wrong the second Shayna froze when she saw those pictures.

He noticed her strawberry-blonde hair was gettign shaggier, and he wondered what was up.

He decided he would follow her after skool.

-x-

"You!" Miss. Bitters said, pointing at two students. "FAILED. Thereby, you are damned to the underground classroom."

She pushed a button, and those students fell through a hole that opened up underneath them.

I stared in horror at the sight, then scootched a little closer to Dib.

"Keef, a- KEEF? WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE?" Miss Bitters said, horrified.

"Well, I-"

he dissppeared down a holw also.

Just then, the first two students that had been damned to the Underground Classroom returned with a note.

"WHAT? IT'S FULL? ALREADY? BUT- Where's Keef?"

"Oh they kept him."

"Good."

She turned to Dib, me, and Zim.

"You three passed. Good..." She hissed, as if she couldn't get the words out.

"As for the rest of you, your parents have been called, and instructed to force you out of your homes to become hobos."

-x-

At lunch, I sat down at an empty table, theen proceeded to mentally make of my food.

Dib came and sat down next to me, and I jumped, terrified.

"Don't do that to me!" I snapped.

"Sorry."

I rolled my eyes, and attempted to eat my lunch.

"Look at Zim over there." I heard Dib mutter. "Why is everyone to stupid to realize Zim's an alien?"

"I believe he's an alien." I said, and instantly regretted it, as Dib turned to look at me with bright eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I think it's just a matter of time before we're invaded by the Irken armada." he said.

"I doubt that." I snorted. "Zim's to dumb to take over this place. Also, he's on exile."

Dib raised an eyebrow. "How would you know that?"

"I LIVE NEXT DOOR TO HIM RETARD!"

He flinched.

"And, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that he and the "Tallest", as they're called, aruge about it _every fucking night_!"

Dib's eyes widened.

"Really? Can I come over sometime and listen?"

"Maybe." I answered.

-x-

I walked home, my ears (trained to pick up every sound, due to being part wolf) hearing someone rustling through the leaves.

I knew it was Dib, but I didn't really care.

I walked inside my house, and called for my Huskey pup, Serria.

I fed her, and while I was putting away the dog food, say the note on my table.

I picked it up.

It read:

_Shayna, _

_it's time you knew the truth._

_Please come to this address after school : 221b Peach Ave._

I swallowed.

_This is going to be fun. _

_A/N: CLIFF HANGER! x3 I love doing that...hehehehehe...Aren't I just evil?_


	4. Chapter 4: E and T

Chapter 4: Explanations and Transformations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim. Just Shayna, Sunrae, Mikey, Jayme, Ka Leigh, and Liana. whew. **

_**Life has a way of sufficiently slapping you in the face~ Invader Misty**_

I walked to the address I was giving on the note, and Slipped into a dark corner.

"Shayna? Is that you?" A voice asked.

"Yes..."

"Good. We need to talk."

"Who are you?" I asked, looking around wildly.

"What? Oh right." As the voice said that, a Gothic girl about my age, 14, walked out of the shadows. "My name is Sunrae." she said.

"Hello Sunrae."

She nodded. "I'll bet you're wondering what I'm doing here, and I know you. Aren't you?"

I looked at her and said "Yea, I am."

She nodded once." I understand. I'll get to it then...Shayna, I am a shadow wolf., just like you."

I stepped back. "Wha...what?"

Sunrae laughed a dark laugh so dark it would've put Gaz's to shame. "Yes, I figured you would respond that way. Most do."

I gave her a very confused look. "Most?"

She blinked. "Oh, I forgot to explain this whole situation to you. Okay, so it started like this-

"A good twenty years back, a small baby girl was born. She was treated fairly, and came from a wealthy family, but she led a stressful life, which resulted in her being Gothic. On the eve of her 10th birthday, she discovered that she could turn into a wolf. Once in wolf form, she discovered that if she stood very still, she could melt into the shadows, causing people who saw her at night to call her a _shadow wolf. _She married, and had a girl, who, obviously, was also a shadow wolf. Twenty years have passed, and at least six other girls have been _gifted _with this power. Me, a girl named Mikey, a girl named Ka Leigh, a girl named Liana, a girl named Jayme, and you." she finished her tale, and looked at me.

"Gifted? It's not a curse?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Nope!"

"Wait the other girls, are they...Gothic too?"

Sunrae nodded darkly. "All shadow wolves are Gothic."

"So what happened to the first two?"

Sunrae shook her head. "No one knows."

I shuddered. "What happens when we get old?"

Sunrae smiled. "When we turn fifty, we become a full shadow wolf..._forever._ We don't die, just..._melt into the shadows." _

"So, can I like, control my powers?"

"Of course you can. Look around, it's past sunset, and neither of us are wolves."

I looked as she said to do, and noticed that she was right.

"Wow" I murmured.

-x-

Dib couldn't believe his ears.

_Shayna is the shadow wolf? And there's more of them?_

He leaned out farther on his tree branch, and lost his balance.

-x-

I whipped around, and saw Dib fall out of a tree.

"Dib? You were following me?"

Dib flinched.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! WHY WOULD YOU FOLLOW ME AROUND? THAT'S JUST...CREEPY!"

Dib opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off.

"That's just being a stalker, and nobody likes those..."

"Well, I wanted to see why you were acting all funny." was his rebutle.

I twitched, and shuddered, rage and adreneline rushing through me.

That's when I realized the fur growing on my arms.

Sunrae run up next to me, already in wolf form.

I knew what was happening, but didn't fight it.

Dib looked at us in wonder, and pulled out his camera.

Snapping pictures, he said "This is so cool!"

Once in full wolf form, and let my instinct take over, threw my shaggy head back, and howled a long sad tune.

I glanced over at Sunrae, who threw her head back, and howled also.

When we were done calling, we perked our ears and listened.

Dib came to stand between us, and listened also.

We heard three howls echo ours.

Me and Sunrae glanced at each other, and took off.

-x-

After running for a about an hour, we came to a forest.

We skidded to a stop, and Dib caught up to us, much to our annoyance.

We were greeted by three other shadow wolves.

Dib stared and began snapping pictures, as we began to morph into our human forms.

-x-

After being introduced, I stared at the five girls staring back.

All of us were 14, and all of us Gothic.

Short description:

Mikey: Straight shoulder length dirty blonde hair with black and purple streaks. Bright hazel eyes, Creature Feature t-shirt, black jeans, and black shoes with green laces, black lipstick.

Ka Leigh: Straight chin length brown hair with dark blue tips. Dark brown eyes, ICP t-shirt, ripped blue jeans, white shoes, painted with different darker colors, purple lipstick.

Liana: Straight chin length blonde hair with black tips and two red streak in bangs, which covered her left eye. Dark green eyes, Green Day t-shirt, ripped black jeans, and black shoes with white skulls and green aliens, dark green lipstick.

Sunrae: Straight chest length black hair with grey tips. Bright baby-blue eyes, Black t-shirt with a emerald dog on it, regular blue jeans, black shoes with same dog on them, purple lipstick.

Jayme: exact replica of Mikey, just with curly hair.

I looked at Jayme and Mikey, searching for explanation.

"We're sisters." They answered.

"Twins, even!" I said, excited.

"This is so cool!" I heard Dib repeat behind me.

_Yes, yes it is... _I thought.

_**A/N: 13 reviews? whew! but we can do better. C'MON PEOPLE! READ! ALSO, TELL YOUR FRIENDS! TOGETHER, WE CAN STOP...wait...there's no cure for stupidity...never mind...**_


	5. Chapter 5: Midnight Meetings

Chapter 5: Midnight Meetings

_Judge Me: I'll prove you wrong_

_Tell Me What To Do: I'll tell you off_

_Say I'm Not Worth It: Watch where I end up_

_Call Me A Bitch: I'll show you one_

_Fuck Me Over: I'll do it to you __**twice **__as bad_

_Call Me Crazy: But you really have __**no idea**__ ~Unknown_

**DISCLAIMER: BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, YOU ALREADY KNOW ALL OF THAT...OH YEAH, I DO NOT OWN CREATURE FEATURE.**

The other six girls and I, in full wolf form, walked down the side walk, Dib following behind.

I turned and saw a graveyard.

My love for ghostly things and my curiosity of something I saw got the better of me, and I found myself trotting towards the entrance.

Stopping at the metal gate that was swung open, I gazed inside.

The newest headstones were smooth and shiny, while the older ones crumbled.

I stepped inside, and an uncomfortable vibe swept over me.

I had the feeling something was there, but it made my curiosity grow even more.

_Something's here, and it doesn't want to be found._

I turned, and saw shadows creeping up behind me.

I was well aware that they were the wolves, but Dib seemed rather lost.

"Where are all of you?" I heard him ask.

I turned and barked.

He blinked, and followed the sound.

Something moved in the darker parts of the cemetery.

I sniffed, and followed the trail.

I heard the sounds of men talking, and a shovel pushing dirt aside.

Their voices were clearly heard by me and the girls, but Dib stared ahead, oblivious.

"I swear, there's someone else here, emptying out these graves, else we would have found something already."

"Quiet Eric, do you want to wake the dead?" another voice said.

"Very funny Curtis."

I could tell the one called Curtis grinned.

_Where have I heard those voices before?_

I crept forward, to get a better look.

Before They knew what had happened, Mikey sprang from her spot, and tackled them, growling furiously.

"Whoa!" Eric yelled, falling back, almost in the hole.

Curtis had something on his face, but I couldn't see it very well.

"Get OFF, you mangy wolf!" he yelled.

Mikey stepped back, and morphed into human form, throwing the men off.

"I take offense to that." she said calmly. "And I don't think you'll find anything here."

She squinted and looked them over.

Then she gasped.

"I know who you are!" she squealed excitedly. "You're Creature Feature!"

I morphed into human form, as did everyone else, and stared at them.

"Hey, you are!" I said.

Mikey pulled a piece of paper from her pocket, and held it out to them. "Please sign it!"

She searched her pockets again. "Damn! Don't have my pen."

Curtis laughed and brought out his own pen. "Don't worry, I have one."

As they signed autographs for everyone else, I looked at all the graves.

The dates on most were either the same day, or a few days apart.

I felt the ground by the stones. It had not been disturbed, except by whoever out the stones there.

I instantly knew it was the work of Nny.

-x-

A girl, about fifteen or so, was walking down the side walk.

Curtis and Eric were at first a little reluctant to leave, but we forced them into the forest with us.

Back in full wolf form, we ran to a clearing, Creature Feature doing a better job of keeping up than Dib.

I stopped and looked through the trees.

The girl had stopped at the sidewalk by the forest, and was looking at the sky.

I saw a full moon, and couldn't help myself.

I threw my head back, and howled.

-x-

Zim looked through the klass room door, waiting for either the Dib-stink, or the Shayna-human to come through the door.

After a while, they straggled in, Dib, then a few minutes later, Shayna.

Shayna looked sleep-deprived, while Dib looked well-rested.

After skool, Zim followed Shayna.

"What do you want?" she said, annoyed.

"What? How did you know the almighty ZIM was following you?" Zim inquired.

"Anyone could hear you coming a mile away." came the reply.

"Even if you weren't stupid enough to stay far enough away for me to not be able to see your shadow."

Zim glared at her. "You're LYING!" he accused.

Shayna turned "Don't you dare judge me."

"Why don't you just go home, and fix that rat's-nest you call your hair." Zim sneered.

Shayna stared at him like he was Justin Beiber: with disgust.

_"How dare you order me around like I'm a slave. _You don't know what I have to go through. Just try to live my life, and you'll get killed on the very first _day_._"_

Zim took a step back, but was arrogant enough to push his luck again.

"One of these days." he spat "You will be a slave to ZIM!"

Shayna stared with pure hate at him.

Then hair began to grow on her arms, claws on her fingers, and she bent down.

When she looked back up, he pale green eyes shone through her red and black muzzle.

She was a wolf.

Zim took a step backwards, and prepared to run, but Shayna lunged, and he fell with a thud under her paws.

_**A/N: Yeah, short...But my head hurts, and I just ran out of ideas...Damn writer's block...ugh... Anyone recognize the girl looking at the sky? I don't really care if I misspelled the Beiber-girl's name...I hate her...her voice hurts my ears...(Yes, I just called Justin Beiber a girl) ...I'm not afraid of Death...what's it gunna do, kill me?**_


	6. Chapter 6: Nny

Chapter 6: Nny

_**A/N: I realize it's been I while, but Live my life for a week, THEN try and judge me!**_

* * *

******DISCLAIMER: BLAH BLAH BLAH...ANNNND...ONWARD AND STORYWARDS!**

* * *

**Does this **_**look **_**like Heaven to you? ~Johnny the Homicidal Maniac**

I sat at the corner by the 24/7 where I had first Johnny at, and sat there, wondering how in the hell Zim had gotten away.

I looked both ways.

Seeing no one, I laid still, and sunk into the shadows.

-x-

Nny was walking down the sidewalk, heading toward the 24/7 store.

He saw the shadow by the stop sign, but paid no notice to it.

Until he tripped over it, that is.

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled as he fell.

He pulled himself up using his arms and took a closer look at the shadow.

_How the hell is that even possible? _he thought.

Through it's swirling black darkness, Nny thought he could make out a shape.

Then the black shadow began to move. Nny stepped back.

After a second, the wolf he had met a few nights back came into shape.

"Oh, Hi!"

Shayna gave him a funny look, and wagged her tail.

"I'm glad I ran into you. There's someone I want you to meet."

-x-

I followed Nny down the street, and as we walked, I noticed we had come upon a lawn of grass that was in terrible need of a good long drink.

I looked up, saw a full moon, and instinct took over before I could stop it.

I threw my shaggy red furred head back, and howled.

-x-

Todd Casil (AKA Squee) sat on his bed, and desperately tried to not think about his closet.

A long, sad wolf howl sounded close by, causing Todd to cower into his blankets, bringing his teddy bear, Shmee, with him.

Creaking sounded, followed by a soft _clunk. _

"Squeegee...Where arrrreee you?" I have someone here to meet you!" The scary neighbor man's high-pitched voice echoed through.

Squee buried himself deeper into the blankets, and Shmee said God-knows what, but before Todd could get a word in edge-wise, _HE _responded.

"I heard that, you sad, dirty excuse for a fucked up teddy bear, and the day Squee decides to coat me in gasoline and throw a lit match is the day I rip your damned head from your God-forsaken body, and throw you to the flames of hell's fireplace!"

That being said, four soft clunks sounded, and claws clicked.

Todd heard sniffing, and soon the blankets were thrown off.

"Hiya Squeegee!" Scary neighbor man's large white eyes suddenly appeared.

"I want you to meet someone!"

Todd trembled, and sat up.

He saw a a female wolf sitting on the floor, grooming her red/black pelt.

"This is Shayna." Nny introduced. "Say hi Shayna!"

The wolf blinked, and began to change shape.

This startled Nny, and he stepped back, baffled.

Todd stared, transfixed, as she began to take the form of a human teenage girl.

"Hey." She said.

Nny stepped back up to the girl.

"Shayna...?"

She blinked "I forgot to you, huh?"

Todd stared at the black-clad girl. "T-tell him what?"

Shayna glanced up "Oh, that I'm the famous Shadow-Wolf..."

"..."

"..."

Nny cut it with "How long have you been able to do this?"

"Not very long, I just learned how to change shape manually two days ago."

Todd, for one, was intruged.

Shayna looked up randomly and said "If you think _that _was cool, you should meet my friends."

~x~

As they walked along, Shayna and Johnny, Shayna in full wolf form, they ran into Shayna's least favorite person on the planet- Zim.


	7. Chapter 7: Zim Cliff Hanger Chapter

Chapter 7: ZIM

**Do you know the enemy?**

**Do you know your enemy?**

**Well gotta know the enemy. ~Green Day**

**A/N: I think I might make this the last chapter for now. Believe you me, it'll leave you wanting more!**

**DISCLAIMER: I think you know this already..**

I stood growling in front of Zim. For reasons unknown, Nny had vanished. It was just me and Zim, Irken vs. Wolf.

We stared with hate filled eyes at each other for a few moments, daring the other to make a move.

I lunged and brought him under my paws. He snarled and said something in Irken, then scrambled out from under me.

I barked in a low tone and a howl rang up from my sisters. Zim looked frightened, but stood his ground.

~X~

**Sunrae looked up. "Do you hear that?"**

**Liana tilted her head. "Howling."**

**Ka Leigh was already in wolf form. "Shayna."**

**They ran out, changing forms and howling as they went.**

**~X~**

**Sunrae was the first to spot them. She ran up pelt bristled and teeth bared.**

**Zim grinned at her and held something up. She skidded to a stop and dropped her ears as he held the gun to Shayna's throat.**

"**Good dog." He murmured as he slipped a muzzle of Shayna's snout.**

**Sunrae whined. Shanya started to change forms, but Zim stuck a tranquilizer dart into her neck. **

_~X~_

I felt dizzy as the world blurred around me.

The last thing I heard as Zim dragged me away was a loud droning howl, swearing vengeance on Zim for his crimes.

Then, it went dark…

**Sing us a song of the century. **

**That's louder than bombs, **

**And eternity.**

**The era of static and contraband, **

**That's leading us to the promised land,**

**Tell us a story that's by candle light. **

**Waging a war and losing the fight.**

**They're playing the song of the century****,  
Of panic and promise and prosperity.  
Tell me a story into that goodnight.  
Sing us a song for me. ~Green Day**

**A/N: Cliff hanger chapter. Might be another. **


	8. Chapter 8: Final Chapter

Chapter 9: Final Chapter

**"When you lose a friend, it changes you. Sometimes the change is good, sometimes there can be drastic results..." ~Micah The Homicidal Maniac**

It was dark. I couldn't see. I could only smell the horried scent of chlorophorm. I could hear Zim moving around, however, and the faint howling from somewhere outside.

"Computer, go take care of that wretched moaning, won't you?"

I barked. _Don't you touch my friends you ass!_

I couldn't tell if Zim turned my way or not, but I could sense his feeling of glee when he exclaimed: "Shayna! At long last you have joined the living once again!"

I growled in response.

"Oh now, don't be that way."

I growled again, then tensed when I felt him come closer.

"Now, now. You've been a bad dog, haven't you?"

I barked. _NO!_

Zim chuckled, then growled when the howling sounded again. "Computer!"

"Yes, Master. Right away." A beep, then whirring. I was growling, whimpering, barking, trying to find a way to alert them. But I did not succeed. When I fell silent, I heard many beeps, then silence. Eerie, cold, dead. Silence.

Then I heard the sound of someone flicking a needle. My ears pinned.

"As I was saying. You've been a bad doggie, Shayna. And you know what happens to bad doggies?"

I growled weakly.

"That's right. Don't worry." The voice was soft and smooth now as I felt a sharp prick. "You won't... feel... a thing..."

And it went forever dark.

~X~

A few days passed. Zim had neither seen, nor heard from Dib in days. He finally did see his enemy, when walking home on a dark, cloudy day that promised rain in the near or far future. He was following Zim silently through the shadows and alley ways. But, it didn't look like Dib. He was... taller, thinner. His black hair was no longer scythe-shaped, but instead was wild, unkempt, and messy. His usual light amber eyes were now a rich chocolate brown. He looked very similar to Shayna's old friend, Nny. Zim hurried along, not wishing to meet this new Dib. But his wish was crushed when it started to pour. Zim darted into the nearest alley way. Something, a bag, was pulled over his head, and he was thrown hard into a wall. "_They were my friends... a-and you killed them." _The voice was bitter. Zim struggled. He was pushed harder against the wall. "Say you're sorry and I _might _consider letting you free."

"Never!" Zim spat. "An Irken invader never admits defeat!" He got gooseflesh from the dark chuckle that sounded.

"You do realize that this whole thing was a _lie_, right? The Tallest _lied _to you Zim! You are not an Invader, and you would make a horrible one anyway."

"The Dib-worm lies!" He hissed, earning him a hard smack.

"No, I do not lie. You're existance is _worthless _Zim. You are scum! You were born Irken scum, and _you will die _Irken scum. However, this is not the topic. You killed my friends."

"Zim did. And he's glad, too, Dib-filth!"

"Such threatening and strong words from a defenseless and weak man." The voice sounded almost sad. "Pathetic. I had might as well end you of your pain now." Dib flicked a needle. Zim struggled. Dib held him tight. "Don't worry, some good will come from this. Perhaps people will stop calling me crazy. Perhaps my father, at long last, will be proud to call me his son. And, perhaps," Zim felt a sharp prick in his neck, and heard the last and final, familiar dark words: "_They'll name your autopsy video after me."_

And, in a dark alley in the midst of a heavy storm, the Almighty Invader Zim slipped into the darkness, left by his enemy, to, forever, _sleep the sleep from which there is no waking._

_**Just My Life,**_

_**A InvaderZIM fanfiction by Micah C. Schneider. (A.K.A. Micah the Homicidal Maniac.)**_


End file.
